


The Dinner Dilemma

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Series: Far Beyond the Skies [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Protective River Song, Vulnerable Doctor, but it's mild i swear, dinner date, dinner date gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: The Doctor takes out River Song out on a date, but everything goes haywire when the waitress starts making moves on a certain Time Lord





	The Dinner Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea came from Buckets_Of_Stars during a talk outside of Ao3. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Doctor grinned wide, straightening his beloved bow tie. This was one of the few times where he wore more formal attire, dressed in a tuxedo. Satisfied with his appearance, he exited the TARDIS and made his way towards a local restaurant with a look of glee on his face. His current regeneration was a lot like a puppy, always so very perky, but tonight... oh, it would be something new and unexpected. Reaching the place, he smiled, leaning against the wall in wait.

"Hello, sweetie," a familiar voice called out. A curly-haired blonde appeared, her attire being a bluish-white dress. River smirked up sassily at the Doctor who was staring wide-eyed at her.

"You, uh, you look-"

River chuckled. Trust a thousand year old Time Lord to understand everything but the concept of romance. During the Time Lord's adventures, they easily managed to tease other and lightly flirt, but alone... the Doctor was like a confused dog.

"Ah! Well! Might as well get to our table!" The Doctor abruptly switched topics, flushing a bit red. He bounded over to the door and held it open for River, grinning from ear to ear.

An easy smile formed itself on River's lips. The Doctor, despite his seemingly childish ways, knew how to be a gentleman when he wanted to.

A young man in a nice, clearly elegant-looking, suit led them to their table.

The Doctor proudly pulled back one of the chairs, earning a wide beaming smile from his future wife. He did know how to act like a gentleman, at times.

"Hi! Welcome to Eden! I'm your server, Danielle," a young woman with long brownish-red hair exclaimed, right as the Doctor sat down. She flashed a sheepish sort of smile at the Time Lord who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

" Well, hello. " the Doctor replied curtly.

"What can I get you?" Danielle asked sweetly.

River's eyes instinctively narrowed at Danielle. What was the waitress trying to accomplish? Was she alien? River glared, seeing how the brown-haired female was acting with the Doctor. Was this jealousy?

"Uh, just a - surprise me," the Doctor grinned slightly. He was much like a hyperactive puppy, always so energetic and unexpected.

"I'll have a wine." River cut in.

Danielle slowly brushed her hand against the Doctor's shoulder, receiving a wide-eyed look from the confused traveler.

The Time Lord fidgeted slightly, as if the room felt hotter. He was a bit uncomfortable though he tried to hide it. The Doctor didn't really understand what Danielle was trying to do. He pulled at his shirt collar suddenly, attempting to relieve the tension he felt.

"Doctor? Sweetie, are you alright?" River's voice brought him back to reality.

" Hmm? Oh, I'm fine! " he exclaimed with forced enthusiasm.

When Danielle returned with drinks, the Doctor had no idea what to expect. The waitress flashed him another small shy smile before getting a bit too close for his taste. It was different when it was Amy, having known his companion for longer time, but this... what was going on?

"Uh- do-" he stiffened visibly, biting back a pained noise as Danielle seemed to utilize the moment and placed a hand on his leg, giving a light squeeze. "Do you mind just taking our- our food?" He squeaked a bit, getting more on edge.

River's gaze hardened on Danielle. She shot the waitress an angry look because clearly something had happened and the Doctor looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course! Anything for you!" Danielle beamed, releasing her hold on the Doctor.

A bit of sweat had formed on the time traveler's forehead. Danielle was getting a bit too friendly and the fact that she touched him, without even his consent, made him really nervous. The Doctor squirmed slightly, avoiding the look of worry on River's face.

"Doctor? Sweetie?"

Flushing in a wave of sudden embarrassment, the Time Lord only smiled, trying to appear like his usual self.

"Yes?" He asked with a beaming look.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" He exclaimed. "I have to- I'll be right back," he sharply replied, hastily getting up and heading in the direction of a medium-sized corridor which led to the bathrooms. The Doctor panted, trying to regain his breath. He had to get himself together, especially with his most recent dilemma with the waitress.

" Oh! There you are! " A rather familiar voice called out.

Danielle.

The Doctor subconsciously backed up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He didn't really enjoy how close the waitress was.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a table?" He sassily spoke.

" Oh, but I wanted to be with you. Why don't we go somewhere private? "

The Doctor stared at her in obvious discomfort and he flashed a smile. "I'll just be getting back to my table," he answered, but his path was blocked by Danielle.

The brown-haired woman's eyes darkened as she stalked forward, forcing her newest affection to back up until he was cornered against the wall. She smiled in satisfaction and gently stroked the Time Lord's cheek, clearly attempting to seduce him.

"Will you just leave me alone?"

Danielle growled, tightly gripping the Doctor's wrist and then proceeding to lean closer. She used her other hand to shove him until he was practically flattened to the wall, forcibly kissing him.

The Doctor let out a muffled noise of surprise, gasping shakily. He tried to struggle against her hold, but for whatever reason... he couldn't break free. The traveler reached out with his hands and attempted to push her back, yet only ended up getting pinned, jerking when he was kissed even harder.

"Lmph!"

When the Doctor still didn't show, River began getting worried. She knew many outcomes between her and the Gallifreyan, but this... she hadn't seen this coming. The curly-haired blonde stood up from her seat, deciding to check up on her missing date. She headed in the direction of the kitchen, suddenly picking up on two distinct noises: a soft giggle and the muffled grunt of pain.

"Mph!"

The female traveler stopped, a low snarl escaping her lips as she saw the waitress, Danielle, holding the Doctor in place and roughly kissing him.

The Time Lord's eyes were wide, letting out another short cry. He gasped sharply when he finally caught sight of River glaring deeply at the scene. No, no, no, no... this wasn't what he wanted.

"Get off of him... now!" River growled deeply. She looked downright furious, an almost complete opposite of her usual sassy self.

"Right, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was yours for the taking," cooed Danielle as she let go of the Doctor, who nearly fell down his knees.

" He isn't, but he's also not some possession. Get away from him. "

Danielle scowled, swinging her palm at River, only to let out a sharp yelp of pain when the blonde reacted swiftly and slammed the waitress against the wall.

"Let go of me! You-" Danielle swore angrily.

"If you ever lay a hand on the Doctor, especially without his consent, I will make sure you understand my anger. Is. That. Clear?" River hissed.

Danielle struggled to escape River's hold.

"Al-Alright! Now let m-me g-go!"

" River, please! " the Doctor cut in.

River growled deep in her throat yet pulled back, releasing her hold on Amanda.

"Let's go, Doctor," the curly-haired blonde spoke simply, moving to grasp the Doctor's hand.

The Time Lord jerked away from her, still a bit unnerved from what had happened. He started heading back to his beloved ship, failing to see River's expression of concern.

Reaching the TARDIS, the Doctor went inside without a single word, staring blankly at the console. He did not take off, nor did he speak with his usual sense of enthusiasm, flinching when River placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

" Yes, of course! I just-"

"I know you were uncomfortable. She had no right to do that."

"I couldn't do anything! I'm a Time Lord!" The Doctor huffed.

" It's okay, Doctor. See... you're back on the TARDIS, and you're not around her. You're safe. "

The Doctor smiled softly, turning to face River, still keeping a safe distance. He finally gave in with a nod, letting out a rumbling sound much like purring when River pulled him into the kiss. His hand entangled with her hair, the other coming down to the half human's waist.

His previous nervousness had all but faded and he found himself relaxing.

And for that brief moment he didn't have to worry about anything else but River.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I chose the Doctor was because River would be more likely to react better. 11 is rather clumsy and awkward when it comes to romance, which made me think he'd be a good target. 
> 
> I can do non-con if you all want, but... I have my limits. It's not something I regularly do. Hope you all understand.


End file.
